Moon and Star
by MoonPassion
Summary: SM and CCS fic. Two dimensions completely different both at peace, but they both face the same enemy, the man who can cross dimensions and is trying to steal everyones power. Usagi and Sakura work together to protect all that they love. My first fic ever.
1. Chapter 1

Moon and Star

Chapter 1

Everything in Tokyo had been peaceful ever since the last battle with Galaxia. The senshi were living very happy lives continuing highschool and following their dreams. However, not known to them there was a very powerful entity lurking in the shadows. A person who's eyes were filled with a thirst for power. He needed to gain power so that he could obtain a certain power that he wanted in a different dimension from the world the senshi lived in. He could sense a great power in this city, he only needed to find it.

"Morning Usagi-chan!" Motoki said with a smile.

"Morning Motoki-kun!"

"Would you like a chocolate shake?"

Usagi's eyes lit up as usual with the mention of her favourite drink "OH yes please Motoki!"

At that moment the doors opened at the Crown and in walked in Usagi's four best friends, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako. "Hey Usagi-chan! You are not late today?! Are you sure you are okay?" teased Rei.

"Of course not!" Usagi stuck out her tongue at Rei. "I just could not sleep in today, so I got here early"

"Is everything okay Usagi-chan?" asked Ami feeling that something might be bothering her good friend.

"Hai, I think I'm just feeling uneasy that everything is so peaceful lately, it hasn't been that way in a long time you know?"

"Don't worry Usagi, everything is good now nothing can hurt us now" Makoto hugged her friend always being protective of her.

"Here's your milkshake Usagi" Motoki appeared by the booth where the girls were sitting. "Hey girls, would you guys like anything?"

"No thank you Motoki." They all smiled at Motoki "We are going shopping today and are just about to leave, well as soon as Usagi finishes her milkshake"

In that time Usagi had finished half of her milkshake as usual, she smiled and said "I do not think I will take that long! Hehe" Everyone laughed.

At the mall the girl had a great time shopping. Usagi was full of happiness and laughter, and the other girls always felt very happy whever Usagi was that way.

Usagi's stomach grumbled "Ah I'm starving! Let's get something to eat!"

"When are you not hungry you Odango Atama!" laughed Rei.

"Hey I have not eaten since we've been here! Stop being mean you pyro!"

"Let's not argue! Come on I'm hungry too, none of us have eaten let's go eat!" Minako interrupted as Rei and Usagi were about to get into a tongue war.

In a dark corner of the mall, stood the same person, shielding himself from everyone else.

"I can sense a person with great power close by, but who is it? This power feels so great it is exactly the type of power I need to get what I need, I will have that power" An evil smirk appeared of his face, the only visible feature in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Dream

The moon shone brightly against the dark sky, in close distance a star shone very brightly. A flash of long golden hair appeared, blowing in the wind gently. That presence felt very powerful and the moon shone on the hair making it look like pure gold. A flash of of a pink staff with a star ontop could be seen, a preparation for something to come. A tall tower could be seen, and at the top a dark cloaked figure could be seen. His aura felt evil and to the side of him was a big sphere where a person could be seen inside. A man with dark hair and a mask, he was unconscious.

Suddenly, a flash appeared, the blonde hair became one with the shadows and disappeared, the staff disappeared from sight as well. Suddenly the man had is arms outstretched, a shiny crystal in one hand and the star staff in the other. All of sudden many cards flew up into the sky and appeared behind the cloaked figure. His power started to grow, and he then shot out a huge blast of dark energy and magic...it was ready to destroy.

Big green eyes snapped open suddenly in the darkness, beads of sweat coming down on her forehead. Her breathing was ragged and she felt very afraid. She look outside of her window, it was the new moon. "What did my dream mean? Who were those people? What is going to happen during the next full moon?" Sakura asked herself these questions as she went to her Star Book to check up on her cards to be sure they were safe. She knew that her cards and herself were in danger.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of these characters.

Chapter 3 – Illusion

The girls were eating when they heard the first screams. "Aahhhhhhhh, monster!"

"A monster?!" The girls watched as people started running away from the center of the mall.

"Girls we must transform!"

"Hai!"

They ran to find a place to transform where they would not be seen.

"Moon Eternal Make UP!"

"Mars Crytsal Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make UP!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

In the center of the mall stood a large youma, unlike any other that the senshi have ever seen. It was green with large fangs. It was just standing there not trying to attack anything or anyone.

"Hey you green freak! How dare you interrupt the peace and joy of the shoppers in this mall, you have ruined a perfect day and for that on behalf of the moon I shall punish you!"

Eternal Sailor Moon and the senshi jumped down from the upper level to face the youma. Mercury started to scan it with her computer.

"What is wrong with you are you not going to attack, pitiful face the wrath of my fire, MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

Sailor Mars' attack went straight through the youma, not harming it one bit.

"What?!!" All the senshi were shocked, what kind of youma was this that an attack could go right through it?

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

Both attacks went straight through, the senshi stood there with their mouths open.

"Mercury do you know what this is yet?"

"Im trying but there is a weird magic around it that I cannot decipher, it's stopping me from fulling examining that thing, Sailor Moon why don't you give it a try?"

"Hai" Sailor Moon got out her tier "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

A huge blast of white power flew towards the youma and it too went straight through.

"How can this be?!" Sailor Moon fell to her knees as her ultimate attack failed.

Suddenly a clap could be heard from a corner in the mall. The cloaked figure appeared our of the shadows with a smirk on his face. "Bravo, bravo! What a splendid performance, and such power too, it is too bad that your power cannot hurt my illusion."

"Illusion?" Mercury quickly scanned over the creature and gasped "It's true it is all an illusion, no wonder I could not get a proper reading, that weird magic is creating that illusion"

"Very perceptive of you, I just wanted to see what kind of power was residing in this place, and I found you, what do you call yourselves? Sailor Senshi is it? Well be prepared for I shall take your powers to increase my own, and I shall start with the one who had the greatest power level of them all." He turns to face Sailor Moon, and she stands there shocked not sure what to do. He faces the palm of his hand to wards her and mumbles some words the senshi could not hear, and a sudden blast of red and black energy came towards Sailor Moon.

"Moon! No get out of the way!"

Suddenly a flash occured and in front of Sailor Moon was the ever familiar red rose, Sailor Moon let out a sigh of relief "Tuxedo Mask, thank you!"

"You shall not, take away the power of those who protect this city from harm, Sailor Moon has given her heart to this place and you shall not take any of that away!"

"Well, well another powerful person has arrived, seems I do not have all the information after all. Oh well, this will have to wait, but be assured I will have all of your powers." He suddenly disappeared.

"Who was that?" Sailor Jupiter asked but no one was able to answer.

That is all for now, hopefully I can slowly do another chapter or 2, I have exams so I have to study but I will try not to take too long.

Hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters

Chapter 4

A flash of gold hair, an evil presence, staff disappearing, cards flying away. "NO!" Sakura awoke from her dream sweating and eyes filled with terror. She quickly went over to her desk to check on her cards. Kero was still asleep thankfully, Sakura did not want to wake him and have him question her about her dream. She opened her Star Book and checked the cards one by one. They were all there, she could feel them all.

"What is going to happen?" Sakura asked herself, "Why do I feel so scared of these dreams, is it possible that I may actually lose the cards?" She shivered as she thought about that. She remembered back to the day she almost lost her cards once, the final judgement. She remembered feeling empty to the thought of never remembering the cards and not having them with her. Sakura did not want to have to go through that feeling ever again.

The next morning Sakura was meeting up with Syaoran, he had asked her to meet him because he wanted to discuss something with her. Sakura rubbed her eyes as she could not easily fall back asleep last night, the thought of the dream kept pressing in her thoughts.

"You seem worried" a voice behind her said.

"No I am not you are imagining things, Syaoran"

"Sakura...I can sense it too you know, you are not the only one, I can sense the feeling of something about to happen."

Sakura turned around and met with Syaoran's eyes, "I cannot understand my dream, that is what worries me, I cannot be prepared if I do not know what I should do"

"So you have been having dreams lately, why did you not tell me this sooner"

"Because if something does happen I do not want you to get hurt trying to protect me" Sakura looked down at her feet.

Syaoran looked at her with gentle eyes and took one finger and lifted her chin up "Sakura, I was meant to protect you, I inherited Clow Reed's magic for a reason and I will protect you at all costs"

"But..." Sakura decided to not to keep going she understood there was nothing else she could say, Syaoran would always fight by her side protecting her, just like Cerberus and Yue.

"Sakura how about you tell me about your dream"

Sakura nodded her head "Hai..." She went into details about her dream, from the long blonde hair to shiny crystal and her staff appearing in the shadowed man's hands and then the Star cards flying up into the sky. Sakura's eyes began to tear up as she finished, Syaoran put his arm aound her and hugged her close.

"I will help you with this Sakura, I will not let the cards be taken away from you"

Hope you guys like this, please give feedback so that I can continue with ideas for the rest of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters

Chapter 5

Several days had passed since the fight at the mall. In that time the senshi had fought several battles against different youma in the city. They did not see the cloaked man since that day at the mall. Each youma the senshi fought always seemed after Sailor Moon, they were very intent on attacking her. The youma it seemed to the senshi were very easy to defeat it seemed almost too simple. The girls all gathered at the temple for a senshi meeting to discuss the recent events.

"I do not understand why we are complaining about the youma being easy to defeat is that not a good thing?"

"No Usagi-chan, not when we know this man is capable of making those illusion youmas that our attacks will not harm" Ami answered "There has to be another reason"

"Well when we first met this stranger, he said he wanted to take our powers, but he wanted to start with Usagi since she has the strongest power, and all the youmas try and attack her maybe he is trying to get to her?" Makoto suggested.

Rei who was pacing the room said "Yea, but he has the capability of doing it himself, we all saw that when he almost hit Usagi with that magic ball, no I can sense that things are not right here."

"He is watching us, he is studying our movements, he is figuring out how to take our powers away." Everyone turned to look at Minako, the normally happy and mischievous blonde was very serious with a look of leadership in her eyes. "The youmas are just a way to see how we attack and how we protect Usagi."

"Of course, he is coming up with a plan to take Usagi's powers." Ami said "It makes sense."

Usagi groaned "Why me...why are they always after me.." "_can I never get any peace from being threatened from enemies, why do they always seek my power" Usagi thought. _

At that moment, Rei put a hand on Usagi's shoulder, she noticed the sadness in her eyes when she thought, "Usagi, no one can ever take your power from you and we will protect you our princess and best friend, do not worry."

"Thank you, Rei-chan"

Beep, beep, beep...Ami's computer started beeping, she looked at it and her eyes went wide "Guys we have to go the park another youma is there we have to go defeat it"

"We will protect Usagi make sure nothing hits her" Minako commanded, everyone nodded their heads, except Usagi she had worry in her eyes, she did not want her friends hurt trying to protect her. Everyone transformed and they ran out of the temple and jumped on the roof tops to get to the park.

The youma at the park was a relatively large one. It had a big spiked tail, and had the body of a woman with many spikes coming out her elbows and shoulders. Many spikes were flying through the air from the youma, as the people in the park screamed and ran away.

On a rooftop close by the senshi arrived and saw what was going on.

"Hey you! Spike face! How dare you attack the people here who love to witness nature, I will not let you spoil this for anyone! I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the moon I will punish you!"

The senshi all jumped down from the rooftop and surveyed the youma, Mercury began scanning it right away. The youma snicked at them and turned to look at Sailor Moon, it prepared to send more spikes flying however Jupiter attacked it first "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The youma was covered in lightning and it never got to release it's attack.

Suddenly the youma, released its spikes and they were all charged with electricity, they were aimed for all the senshi. "Girls watch out!!" cried Sailor Moon.

The senshi tried to dodge the many spike Jupiter got hit in the leg and Venus in the arm. Mars and Mercury managed to dodge them all. "Thats it be prepared to have all your spike burned! Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars sen out her flaming attack and the youma did not try to move as it came towards her, rather the flames hit her and the youma was covered in flames. "Mars you did it!" Sailor Moon jumped up and down.

The flames died down and the youma was still there, with a smile it attacked again and this time its spikes were of flames just like Mars' attack. The spikes hit all of the senshi and they were fell the to ground grimacing with pain of their burns.

"Guys she is just abosorbing our attacks and then hits us with our powers using her spikes. We need another way to attack her" But before the they could do anything the youma sent more spikes out however, this time they were all aimed to Sailor Moon who was looking at Mercury as she was speaking not noticing them before it was too late.

Sailor Moon closed her eyes, when she opened them again she was in Tuxedo Mask's arms being led safely away. He put her down and looked at her "Are you okay Sailor Moon?" she nodded "You need to be more careful!" she looked at him "I know, I'm sorry"

The youma let out a scream disturbing them both from their conversation. The youma produced a sword from it spikes ready to charge at the senshi. Tuxedo Kamen brought out his cane and stepped in front of the senshi, he was the most skilled with sword fighting here, he felt it would be best to let him fight this youma. "Tuxedo Kamen no!" Sailor Moon screamed, but Tuxedo decided to charge at the youma and his can hit its sword. Suddenly, lightning came out from the youmas sword and covered Tuxedo Mask, it then formed a ball around him and the lightning stopped forming a black magical barrier around him. The ball began to float up in the air.

"NOOO!! Don't!!!" Sailor Moon began to run towards Tuxedo Kamen but Jupiter stopped her and held her back "Moon you can't! He might get you too!" Sailor Mon struggled to get free.

A laugh could be heard in the sky, the senshi looked up and saw the cloaked man. "Sailor Moon, Ihave been watching you, you love this man and he protects you, what are you going to do without him?"

"Give him back you creep! It's me you want let him go!"

The man chuckled "That is true I want you, more specifically I want your power, but your senshi are good protectors they won't let me get you that easily. If you want him back the next time I am back, meet me along and give up your powers willingly to me. Until then Sailor Moon.." A big hole appeared with blue lights surrounding it, the cloaked figure and Tuxedo Kamen both disappeared behind it.

"Tuxedo Kamen!!! Mamo-chan!!!" Usagi screamed into the air, tears running down her cheeks and she fell onto her knees.

* * *

Back at the temple the girls were trying to calm a distraught Usagi. 

"Why do they always have to take him away from me minna?.. Why!" Usagi sobbed onto Makoto's shoulder.

"What are we going to do? We can't just let Usagi give up her powers, the power from her crystal keeps her alive too without she may die!" Rei was trying to get a reading from the fire but it was not working.

"We can't wait until that creep shows up again! We need to find him and attack him once and for all" Minako said "Ami-chan, do you know where he might be?"

"I've been studying the data I got from the hole he disappeared in, I have nothing too specific but it seems that it may lead to another dimension."

"Another dimension? What does that mean?"

"Well, essentially it is like a different world from the one we live in. Different worlds in different dimensions where two worlds cannot mix together. Essentially these other worlds are very different, they are world's where us being senshi does not exisit."

"Ami, do you know what dimension Mamo-chan is in? Please tell me that you do!" Usagi stopped crying and was serious all of sudden "I must find him and bring him back!"

"I..well..Usagi it is not that simple, we are not supposed to cross dimensions this data is really complex almost as if not to allow me to know where he is"

"If we can't cross dimensions then why can that man! If I am so powerful I should be able to!"

"Usagi calm down," Minako hugged Usagi "I have an idea, what about your love bond Usagi? Maybe you can sense him through that. Ami is it possible you can trace the love bond and connect it with the dimension data to figure out where he is?"

"It may be possible we can try it."

"I will do whatever it takes, what do I need to do Mina-chan?"

"Look deep into yourself Usagi, connect yourself to that string that connects you to Mamoru-san. Can you see it?"

"Hai, I can"

"Ami is the bond signal on your computer?"

"Yes it is all set"

"Okay Usagi not follow the bond and let it lead you to Mamoru"

"Okay" Usagi had her eyes closed in concentration.

Several hours passed and the girls were still figuring out where Mamoru could be. But Usagi was determined and continued to follow her bond. She finally came to an end.

"I can't go any further guys, a barrier is stopping me"

"It may be the barrier surroung Mamoru from before Usagi, however I do think I have a clear path as to where Mamoru could be."

"Perfect let's go!" Usagi got up ready to leave.

"But Usagi, we do not have a plan." Rei stopped her from leaving the room "We cannot go without some idea of what to do"

"We can't stay here Rei, we do not know when he will be back and he will want me to give up my powers, who knows what will happen then. We need to do this as quick as possible are you with me minna?"

They all nodded yes and turned to their leader as she made that decision. They quickly transformed and went outside to form a circle.

"Mercury is your computer set with where we need to go?"

"Hai, it is all ready we can begin"

"Okay it is time girls"

One by one the girl shouted out the words to their transformations.

"Moon eternal make-up!"

"Mercury crystal power make up!"

"Mars crystal power make up!"

"Jupiter crystal power make up!"

"Venus crystal power make up!"

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" In a flash of pink, blue, red, green, and orange, the senshi were gone.

* * *

Here's one more! I should really be studying but I could not help myself! Anyways let me know what you think! thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

AN: Hey everyone! I know it's been a few weeks. I am done my exams and on a break from school! Finally! It can be hard! Anyways, hopefully I can get some good writing done during the break. Have a happy holidays!

**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn: **Yea I guess the outers would be important to dimension travelling especially with Pluto, but I guess they were never in my original idea! Sorry!

* * *

Chapter 6 

The day was sunny and clear, not a cloud in the sky. Everything seemed peaceful at the moment, peace was something Sakura treasured at the moment considering the content of her dreams. Sitting on the grass under a cherry blossom tree with Syaoran and Tomoyo was really helping to keep her from worrying about her dreams. Sakura smiled as she lay back on the grass and tilted her face to the sunlight to feel the warmth of it on her skin.

"Sakura, you seem very happy are you not having any dreams anymore?"

"No, Tomoyo-chan I still have them, but being here with you guys is making me forget about them for a bit." Sakura smiled at her best friend and Syaoran.

"I am glad to see you okay, you have been very worried lately"

"Thank you Syaoran, but I am still worried, it is just that right now I want to enjoy the peace while it lasts."

Syaoran frowned, he did not like the idea of a threat against Sakura he wished he could avoid that at all costs, he enjoyed seeing Sakura happy like this he does not want it to end either. Sadly, for both of them their moment of peace was soon to come to an end.

A cloud suddenly appeared covering up the sun, Sakura sat up surprised that a cloud appeared out of nowhere. She watched it, the only cloud in the sky and then she felt a sudden change in the air, a dark feeling passed by as if something was not right. As soon as she felt it, it was gone and so was the cloud.

"Syaoran did you feel that?"

"Hai, I sensed it, something happened"

"Sakura? Syaoran? What did you feel, what is wrong?"

"Tomoyo I think our peace has just ended." Sakura quietly whispered as Tomoyo silently gasped.

"Sakura let's concentrate on what we just felt, maybe we can figure out something about it, Tomoyo you can help too, just hold our hands and concentrate on your surroundings." Syaoran let out his hands to Sakura and Tomoyo and they all joined into one circle with their eyes closed and deep in concentration.

"I can feel a presence, someone has arrived, someone dark"

"I feel it too Sakura, but I also sense another one, it is weak and not dark."

"What can this mean?" Sakura sighed as she realized that the dark presence could be the cloaked man in her dreams.

At that moment Tomoyo opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. "Sakura, Syaoran look at the sky there are some strange lights." They both opened their eyes and looked up, Tomoyo was right there were strange lights in the sky, all together like a bright shooting star but in the middle of the day.

"What is that, I feel like it is very powerful, but it does not feel threatening."

"Sakura, we can't trust something that can be very powerful, no I don't trust this at all"

"Look the lights are stopped at the park! We should go check it out"

"But Sakura what if it is dangerous?" Tomoyo asked her friend with a worried look "You don't know what it is"

"It is okay, Syaoran will come with me, can you please go tell Kero and Yukito to come to the park just in case there is a problem."

"Okay, please be careful!"

With that Sakura summoned her staff with her chant. "JUMP!" Sakura jumped towards the park, as Syaoran followed.

* * *

At the park, the lights slowly dimmed, revealing the senshi holding hands. Sailor Moon promptly fell to the ground and fainted.

"Sailor Moon!" Everyone gathered around her quickly.

"Mercury why did she faint?"

"It's okay Jupiter, her energy levels are just low, I think she forced herself more this time to be sure we got to Mamoru, I think she even used a bit of the ginzuisho's power"

"She what?!! That baka, always risking herself!" shrieked Mars.

"Okay well what do we do now? Moon is fainted and we have no idea where to go, Mercury what do you think we should do?"

"Well Venus, we can't really go anywhere, I think we should stay here, no one is around and I can take this time to scan the area for any trace of Tuxedo Kamen"

At that moment, Sakura jumped down in front of the senshi from a nearby rooftop. Jupiter and Mars immediately stood up in front of Sailor Moon to protect her.

"Who are you?" Mars pointed at Sakura.

Sakura did not know what to say, the least thing she expected to see was 5 girls dressed in costumes of different colours. "Who are these girls?" she thought "Why is one of them unconscious?" Jupiter interrupted her thoughts. "Are you not going to answer? Who are you?" In her anger Jupiter began spurting tiny shocks of electricity getting prepared for any attack.

"Get away from her!!!" Syaoran suddenly came running in and stood in front of Sakura, he had his sword out and pointed at the senshi.

"Not someone else!! Who are you?" Mars growled with anger, not liking someone with a sword being close to them and Sailor Moon.

"We do not need to answer to you! You are the ones who do not belong here!"

"I'll show you who belongs!!! MARS FIRE SOUL!!" In anger and to protect Sailor Moon, Mars sent her attack toward Syaoran.

"Element Water! Come to my aid!" Syaoran used his magic to stop Mars' firey attack.

The senshi gasped! They realized that they had powers and decided that Syaoran and Sakura were some kind of risk because of that.

Syaoran and Sakura were also shocked! Others with powers? Syaoran immediately saw the senshi as a threat toward Sakura.

Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus were in front of the still unconscious Sailor Moon to protect her from being attacked by Syaoran or Sakura. Mercury was typing at her computer as both groups stared each other down.

"I am detecting a lot of energy levels from these two but it does not seem like any type of Nega energy." Mercury told the senshi in a low voice.

"Syaoran, I do not think they are a threat, I do not sense anything evil from them." Sakura whispered.

"Demo, we do not know for sure we have to be careful Sakura." Syaoran stole a quick glance at Sakura before returning his gaze back to the senshi and keeping a firm grip on his sword.

"Since you have powers, you are probably helping the man who took Tuxedo Kamen, tell us where he is?" Venus said.

"Tuxedo who? What man?" Sakura asked.

"Don't lie! You have very powerful energies!" Jupiter began to emit shocks from her again and Mars' finger tips were beginning to glow.

"Back off from Sakura! We do not know what you are talking about!"

At that moment, Cerberus with Tomoyo on his back and Yue flew down beside Syaoran and Sakura.

"What is going on here Sakura?" Yue asked.

"We saw lights in the sky and we followed them here and found them, they have powers Yue, do you know who they are?"

Yue shook his head "No, they are clearly not related to us or the cards or Cerberus or I would know about them."

"Mercury, what about those new people what do you have one them?" Venus asked.

"The winged creature and the man with wings both have high energy levels, but the other girl does not. The rest of them seem to have magical powers of some sort, I am detecting the highest levels from the girl the boy keeps calling Sakura."

"We need to get Moon out of here, what if they are working with that man?" said Jupiter.

"How do you think we should do that?" Mars asked

"We could try attacking at once to distract them and then leave before they attack back." suggested Mercury.

"I think we should try it, for Moon's sake we need to protect her and help her find Tuxedo Kamen-sama, okay we will do this everyone prepare!" Venus ordered.

The senshi began their attacks so they could escape.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

Blue, red, green and yellow energy came towards Sakura and her group. Immediately Cerberus flew up to get Tomoyo out of the way, Yue put up his shield and Sakura summoned the shield card to protect her and Syaoran.

In that time Jupiter had picked up Moon and they began to run away from the park.

"They are running away!" Syaoran yelled

"FLY!" Sakura's wings appeared and she began to fly toward the senshi.

"Sakura!!" Yue picked up Syaoran and began followed Sakura as did Cerberus with Tomoyo.

Sakura landed in front of the senshi and they stopped.

"Please don't run away, I don't want to hurt you." Sakura pleaded. Cerberus and Yue landed behind Sakura.

"How do we know we should trust you?" Venus told them. "How do we know you are not working with our enemy?"

"Enemy? I do not know who you are talking about and I do not know anything about this Tuxedo person you were talking about" Sakura answered.

At that moment Sailor Moon began to stir and murmured "Mamo-chan"

"Moon!" Everyone said and put her down and kneeled around her.

"Are you okay?" Venus asked her.

"Hai minna! I am okay just a bit weak!"

"Baka! Why did you do that, you could have been in danger by using the ginzuisho!" Mars scolded her.

"I'm sorry minna, I just really want to find Mamo..." At that moment Sailor Moon saw an unexpected audience. "Who are they?"

During that time, Yue mentioned "I sense something from the girl in the middle, I feel some type of bond, she is very powerful I can sense it."

"Do you think it is an enemy Yue?" Cerberus asked him.

"No. I feel that they are all very important powerful people but not a threat to us or Sakura."

Sakura watched as the senshi talked to Sailor Moon, she looked at her for the longest time, taking in her appearance. As she was looking at her hair a flashback came to her mind. She saw a part of her dream, the part where the flowing blonde hair was blowing in the wind.

"She's from my dream!" gasped Sakura.

"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked her.

"Hai, I recognize her hair, it has to be her! She cannot be a threat, I would have sensed it in my dream. Only the cloaked man seemed like a threat."

Moon stood up and began to walk towards Sakura. Mars went in front of her "Moon we do not know if they are threat or not."

Moon shook her head "No, something tell me we need the help of these people, please Mars just let me go and talk" Mars got out of her way and Moon continued until she was facing Sakura. Syaoran moved to go in between them but Sakura held out her arm to stop him.

"My name is Sailor Moon, and these are my fellow senshi, we just travelled from a different dimension to find someone really important to me, he was taken by an evil cloaked man."

"I am Sakura, master of the cards, these are my friends and protectors. I have seen a cloaked man in my dreams, and another man with dark hair and a mask is that him?"

Sailor Moon's eyes began to water "Tuxedo Kamen-sama, yes it is him, can you help me find him?"

"I do not know where he is but I will help you, Sailor Moon" Sakura smiled at her and reached out to grab her hands. The moment their hand met a pink light engulfed the both of them blinding everyone else.

* * *

AN: Oh what does the light mean? Soon you will find out! I'd appreciate some reviews, I would like some more feedback! The more I get the more initiative I have to write! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

AN: I'm so sorry everyone! I know it has been a long time, I was enjoying my holidays and then had to go back to school so I have been adjusting to my new semester, I'll try and finish this before my mid term examinations.

* * *

Chapter 7

The pink light covered Sailor Moon and Sakura for a few minutes while everyone else was shielding their eyes from the intensity of the light.

"What is going on? What has happened to the both of them?" the Sailor Senshi asked. Mercury who was on her computer analyzing the light answered "It's like their power is combined for some reason, like they are linking to each other, all I can get is really high levels of power."

As Mercury said that, the light began to subside and everyone was astounded as to what they saw next.

Sailor Moon was no longer dressed in her fuku, she was suddenly Princess Serenity, in her white gown with her moon symbol visible on her forehead, above her was the crystal shining brightly. Directly in front of her stood Sakura, in a pink gown that made her look gorgeous, below her was the magical seal for her powers and above her was the Hope card. Both of them stood with their hands still together, and they both had a peaceful smile. Suddenly the crystal went back into the locket and the Hope card returned to the book and the magical seal disappeared. Princess Serenity and Sakura then fainted, as they fell to the ground the both changed back into what they were previously wearing.

"Sakura!" yelled Syaoran

"Princess! Sailor Moon!" the senshi yelled at the same time.

Both groups surrounded the two as they questioned to each other, what had happened to them.

* * *

Meanwhile, close by, the cloaked figure was watching over Tuxedo Kamen. As he was doing so he felt a sudden sensation, a new power he had never felt before.

"What is this I am sensing? I have never felt this before, could it be the Sailors coming to save their beloved hero? Well no matter, I will get this power too and soon I will control everything!"

Still trapped in the barrier, Mamoru sensed that Usagi was nearby, and he felt her transform into her Princess self.

"What caused her to change to her Princess self? Please be safe Usagi, please do not get hurt." Mamoru closed his eyes as he tried to keep feeling his link to Usagi so that he would be able to sense her all the time.

* * *

Back at Sakura's place, everyone had decided to take both the fainted girls there. They both slept calmly on the couch as everyone else was discussing things with each other. Toya was very upset to see that his sister had fainted and was giving evil glares to the senshi as the everyone was discussing the matter. Mercury was checking out Sailor Moon and Sakura's stats to make sure they were okay.

"Okay first thing is first, we are in a house where no fighting should happen. So I suggest that everyone transform back into other forms, otherwise we will barely fit with Cereberus." Yue suggested.

The senshi nodded in agreement, they all powered down back into what they were wearing before they left the temple earlier. Yue and Cereberus changed back into their other forms and Syaoran had put away his sword.

"Okay now how about you tell us who you are and what you are doing here?" Syaoran asked the senshi.

"Well being the leader of the senshi, I will tell you what we are doing here. First thing is first, my name is Minako Aino, also known as Sailor Venus. The girl with the short blue hair is Ami Mizuno, or Sailor Mercury, the raven haired girl is Rei Hino, Sailor Mars and the brunette is Makoto Kino, Sailor Jupiter. Now we would like to know who you are before I tell you what we are doing here."

"My name is Syaoran Li, that guy with the glasses is Yukito or Yue, the other guy is Toya, he lives here and is Sakura's brother, she is Tomoyo Sakura's best friend and the stuffed animal is Cererberus."

"Hey!! I am not a stuffed animal! I am Cereberus sun guardian of the cards."

"Whatever, you're still a stuffed animal" snickered Syaoran. "Anyways you guys can continue with your story and you did not say who that other girl is and what she did to Sakura!"

"She did not do anything to your friend! Her name is Usagi Tsukino or Sailor Moon, and she would never hurt anyone. Sailor Moon is the protector of this Earth. Her other self that you saw is her self as Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." Mina answered.

"Princess of the moon? No wonder I felt a strange connection with her, I am connected to the moon." Yukito said.

"Yes, there is a very long history behind Usagi, but what you need to know is that we all came from Tokyo but a Tokyo from a different dimension. We came here because a man captured someone very important to us, mainly Sailor Moon. He took Tuxedo Kamen, Prince of Earth and Sailor Moon's eternal love."

"_A man? I wonder if he is the same man that Sakura kept seeing in her dream?"_ thought Syaoran. "So what happened with Sakura then?"

"We cannot really say, we have never seen that happen before but maybe Ami can explain a few things. Ami-chan?" Minako nodded toward Ami.

"Well first thing is first, I scanned both of them with my computer and they are fine, just drained of their energy. Secondly, when they were covered in bright light my computer scanned a great power from it, it had traces of the Princess' power from the ginzuisho and of another source which I assume is from Ms Sakura. My theory is that their power's combined, why it did that I am not sure."

"A power joining ritual." Cereberus said

"What is that?" everyone turned to look at him for explanation.

Yukito answered first, "It's something that Clow Reed mentioned to us a long time ago, he said that if two powers that derived from similar sources got together a power joining ritual formed while they were near each other, he said that their powers became one."

"How could their power's be derived from the same source? Usagi's comes directly from the ginzuisho and you said Sakura's comes from her own star?" Rei asked.

"Powers don't just come from a main source such as your ginzuisho, your friend can use the crystal because she has a power source of her own from deep within, and all you should too. Sakura and your princess must take power from the same source within themselves." Cereberus explained.

"The hope card, why was it drawn out?" Syaoran asked.

"Sakura created that card from her very own source of power, it is the one card that has nothing to do with Clow Reed's previous magic, it represents that source Sakura draws from, hope is her power." Yukito answered.

"That would make sense then, in our last battle Usagi saved the world with her hope and love for it, she also was given the light of hope to help defeat Galaxia. Hope must be Usagi's power source too!" Ami explained.

"Hai, so now we have to wait for them to wake up and see what happens, if anything I think you are all connected to Sakura's recent dreams and what might come next may not be pretty." Syaoran said.

And he was right, after Sakura and Sailor Moon wake up they are going to have to face the man who wants to take away their powers and destroy all they have worked hard to keep.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it, I had trouble deciding what to write for this chapter! Please review good or bad I really would like to hear more comments! Please! 


End file.
